Reincarnation
by JetAndKaiki
Summary: Sequel to Misguided Intentions He loved her with all his heart. She gave her life so that he could continue to live his. What happens when they meet again 22 years later? Full Summery inside Rated M for Grimmkitty's mouth/lemon later! GrimmjowXOCX


_He loved her with all his heart. She gave her life so that he could continue to live his. Now, 22 years later, her reincarnation shows up in Karakura Town. Will he let her back into his heart before her's is stolen by another? (Possible Lemon later; don't like, don't read) GrimmjowXOCXOC _

* * *

**_A/N: No, I am not starting my new story. I've just decided to post a little teaser while I finish _Misguided Intentions_! :D I know it kinda gives away the ending, but stiiilllll~! I can't wait to introduce you to Mace __Hayashi and Sora Schiffer~! And, yes, I know Ulquiorra 'died'… But he's a hollow… and was killed with a zanpakutou… so that means he should've been purified… and would've become a soul reaper… and still would've loved Orihime… and had two kids with her… ULQUI LIVES, DAMMIT! Dx_**

**_But at least we know Grimmkitty survives Nnoitora's attack~~~~! ^_^ So here's _Reincarnation_~! Hope you like it~~! R./R _**

* * *

_Something was bothering his wife; the man couldn't help but notice. She was anxiously wringing her hands, alternating between looking at the phone and the TV. The man walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing some of her caramel-colored hair off her shoulder so he could gently kiss her neck. His wife turned her head and looked imploringly at her husband, her gray-brown eyes meeting his bright emerald. She sighed and leaned back against her husband, taking comfort in his loving embrace. He just stayed quiet, knowing she would tell him what was on her mind when she felt like it._

"_I don't know what to do, Ulqui," Orihime Schiffer said finally. _

_Ulquiorra Schiffer kissed her cheek before softly asking, "About what, love?"_

_Orihime sighed. "A girl's family was in a really bad wreck today." Tears started streaming down the healer's face. Ulquiorra gently turned his love around, took her face in his hands, and gently brushed her tears away with his thumbs. Orihime continued, "She was the only survivor."_

"_Sweet," Ulquiorra started, not wanting to upset his wife, but knowing she needed to hear his harsh words, "People die everyday, especially with those new hoverboards children are riding these days…" _

_Orihime looked away, answering quietly, "I know that, Ulquiorra. It's just that—here, take a look."_

_Orihime walked over to the TV and gestured towards it, turning it on to a news station. A picture of a girl with long, black hair and soft, russet eyes came on, with someone commenting that a 'Mason Hayashi was the only person to survive the horrific hovercar crash.' Ulquiorra looked at his wife as she shut the television off with a flick of her wrist. He suddenly understood why his wife was so upset. A girl, looking exactly like someone Orihime saw die and couldn't do anything to save her, had shown up on the news, not even looking a day older._

"_They said she is in need of a foster family until she turns eighteen," Orihime said quietly, wringing her hands again. "I want—I want to do it, Ulqui."_

_Before Ulquiorra could answer, their son, Sora, walked into the room and kissed his mother's head. At five-nine, Sora took after his namesake in height almost as much as he did his father in appearance. Ever the observant child, Sora looked from first his mother, then to his father quizitivly. He narrowed his green eyes slight and, pushing a lock of his ebony hair out of his face, asked what they had been talking about in a voice slightly deeper than his father's. Ulquiorra tore his gaze from his wife before answering his son's question._

"_We were just discussing the prospect of fostering a girl about your age."_

"_And what did you decided?" Kaori, Sora's younger sister, asked as she was walking into the room. At fifteen, Kaori looked exactly like her mother had when Ulquiorra first met her, all but her sightless gray-brown eyes. _

_Ulquiorra closed his eyes and started walking from the room. Over his shoulder he said, "If she will take us as a family, we will gladly open our home to her."_


End file.
